1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an imaging apparatus capable of adjusting a focus lens position.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technique for focus bracketing in which pictures are serially taken with sequential changes in focus position. For example, JP-A-2008-263486 discloses an imaging apparatus capable of selecting an image focused on a region desired by a user out of a plurality of images focus-bracketed at a plurality of focus positions, and recording the selected image.
In the apparatus described in above-mentioned JP-A-2008-263486, to obtain an image at a focus position desired by the user, the user needs to perform focus bracketing and subsequently select an image every time of photographing, and hence the apparatus is not easy to use.
Further, there may be a case where a focus position which is settled when the imaging apparatus performs the autofocus operation (hereinafter, referred to an autofocused position) is displaced due to a dimensional error, an arrangement error or the like of an optical system constituting the imaging apparatus. In such a case, when the technique described in JP-A-2008-263486 is intended to be used for eliminating the displacement, the above operation needs to be performed every time of photographing, making the operation complex, and hence such a use is unrealistic.
To solve the above problems, an imaging apparatus provided, which is capable of reproducing with ease a focus position desired by the user and eliminating a displacement of an autofocused position which has occurred due to a manufacturing error of the imaging apparatus, or the like.